


Creep

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were good points to having a five hundred year old vampire as a boyfriend but Mickey honestly couldn’t remember a single one not when he was trying to sleep and Ian was poking him in the side at…Mickey raised his head to see the clock…three in the fucking morning.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>“Ian, why the fuck is my TV smoking?”</p><p>Ian turned on him with what Mickey guessed that the pointy-toothed bastard thought was an innocent look.</p><p>“I was trying to commune with the ancestors and the demons became enraged,” he offered up.</p><p>Mickey narrowed his eyes as he glowered at Ian, “There’s a fucking remote in my TV screen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this awesome prompt on tumblr but I didn't save it :(

There were good points to having a five hundred year old vampire as a boyfriend but Mickey honestly couldn’t remember a single one not when he was trying to sleep and Ian was poking him in the side at…Mickey raised his head to see the clock…three in the fucking morning.

“Mickey, please,” Ian begged and Mickey clenched his eyes shut because maybe if he couldn’t see Ian he’d stop existing.

Honestly it was Mickey’s fault, who the hell decided to smash up a mausoleum on a dare? A dumbass that was who and getting stuck with Ian was the least of the problems he could’ve gotten himself into if the cops had caught him.

“Mickey, the demons that you summoned are trying to escape the box and the little people have fled…though I fear for their safety because the demons have set their homes on fire,” Ian pleaded and Mickey opened one eye, only to find Ian’s face hovering inches away from his own.

“The fuck are you on about?” he yawned and Ian pulled away before yanking on Mickey’s arm and Mickey knew that look on Ian’s face so he surrendered to being manhandled out into the living room…and froze.

“Ian, why the fuck is my TV smoking?”

Ian turned on him with what Mickey guessed that the pointy-toothed bastard thought was an innocent look.

“I was trying to commune with the ancestors and the demons became enraged,” he offered up.

Mickey narrowed his eyes as he glowered at Ian, “There’s a fucking remote in my TV screen.”

“The ancestors are often unpredictable. I simply wished to request access to the Grillmaster 7000 which promised me excellent grilling on every try,” Ian offered up and Mickey growled at him before marching over to yank the TV plug out.

There was one last sizzle and all sounds from the damaged appliance died.

“You have defeated the demons,” Ian observed but Mickey just shot him the stink eye.

“I swear to God, try that shit again and the only thing you’re gonna be communing with is the first stake I can find,” he warned as he stomped back into his room. “And stop trying to order shit off infomercials!”

“Does this mean I’m no longer allowed to commune with the ancestors?”

“Go the fuck to sleep!” Mickey shouted before slamming the door so hard it rattled.

*O*

“Mickey, why are you in possession of a severed phallus and why is it of this texture?”

Mickey buried his head in his hands because he didn’t even need to look to know what Ian had found…how he’d managed to find it was fucking beyond Mickey because he’d made sure to lock his toy box but considering the fact that Ian could apparently turn into smoke at will Mickey was probably lucky that the dildo was all that Ian had found.

“Is this some new form of witchcraft? If so, it is quite a useful one however you should probably also invest in enlargement spells if you wish for it to be truly adequate.”

“You calling me a size queen, Red?” Mickey inquired finally glancing at Ian but the vampire was too busy examining his discovery to glance Mickey’s way.

“You are neither a Queen nor sizeable, in fact you are rather petite, a fact which I am grateful for as it means that I am able to take my fair share of your magical sleeping apparatus.”

“It’s a waterbed and put the fucking dildo down for fuck’s sake,” Mickey groused and that did get Ian’s attention.

Green eyes locked on Mickey’s. “What is a dil-do?” Ian inquired, breaking the word into sections as he frowned.

“It’s a fake dick, alright? Just something I use when I’m not dating,” Mickey explained because it would be worse if Ian asked Mandy…Mandy was the reason why Ian had spent a hundred dollars on porn before Mickey had noticed.

“But we are dating, Amanda told me as much. Why would you need this phallus if you already have my own?” Ian inquired.

“I didn’t always have your dick, did I?” Mickey shot back and Ian’s frown deepened into a scowl before he dropped the dildo and grabbed Mickey’s wrist.

“Come, we shall engage in coitus so that I may prove that my member is superior to this sham,” Ian demanded and Mickey snickered as he allowed himself to be propelled forward.

“Gonna prove you’ve got a big dick?” he taunted and Ian flashed him a smile that bared his canines and honestly Mickey shouldn’t find that hot but he did.

“My phallus is indeed quite large and I am well versed in its uses,” he responded and Mickey cackled as he watched Ian tug at his jeans.

“Got a big dick and you know how to use it, huh?”

Ian nodded, finally winning his battle against the buttons and Mickey’ couldn’t help the way that his eyes locked on the man’s half-hard cock.

“As you say,” Ian agreed and honestly if all the blood wasn’t rushing to Mickey’s dick he probably would have commented on how smug Ian had sounded.

*O*

“Mickey, the gods are displeased with me and they have refused me access to the heated water,” Ian whined and Mickey didn’t even glance his way.

“Blue is cold, red is hot and stop messing with both of them at the same time,” he ordered keeping his eyes on the game.

“I am once again in the gods’ favour,” Ian called back to him and Mickey rolled his eyes at the idiot.

*O*

Mickey sighed as Ian curled around him, the cool temperature of his lover’s body a balm in the muggy heat.

“I am grateful that you were the one who woke me,” Ian muttered and Mickey snorted.

“Not like I did it on purpose, Red. I wanted to smash up the old crypt; I didn’t know they’d made it on top of you.”

“I am still grateful,” Ian whispered, “I wish that my family could see how beautiful the one who woke me is, the blue of your eyes would steal their breath and they would weep in envy at the softness of your skin…”

“You’re so fucking weird, you know that?” Mickey mused ducking his head so that Ian wouldn’t see the blush Mickey could feel spreading across his cheeks.

“I will remain yours for all of eternity then when you wish to become one of my kind I will feed you from my veins and find appropriate prey to quench your hunger,” Ian promised and Mickey rolled his eyes again.

“So fucking weird,” he commented.

“But I am yours?” Ian prompted and Mickey sighed.

“Yeah, you’re stuck with me too.”

Ian was silent for a moment and Mickey could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end because a quiet Ian usually meant that Mickey was going to regret something.

“I wish to copulate again,” Ian informed him and Mickey had to gape at the redhead as Ian crawled over him because four fucking times in one night was more than enough for Mickey and there was no way his dick was getting up again.

“Ian I swear to God,” Mickey warned but Ian was busy trying to get under the sheets.

“Prepare your body,” Ian ordered and honestly he deserved the pillow to the face that that one got him.

“Go the fuck to sleep!” Mickey ordered.

*O*

“Mickey, I have found your balloon treasures and I intend to expand them with my breath,” Ian called from the bedroom and Mickey rolled his eyes as Mandy cackled.

“You’d better stop laughing, bitch, you’re the reason why he’s obsessed with fucking balloons,” Mickey groused but Mandy just shrugged.

“They make him happy, it’s not like he’s hurting any…”

“The balloons mock my phallus, remove them from my sight!” Ian demanded. 

Mickey’s groan was barely audible over the sound of Mandy’s cackling.


End file.
